fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Wunibald
Wunibalds distinguishing mark are his tidy clothes, except a few stubbles on his chin he values proper appearance (tightly braided hair, straightened clothes). While people in the army avoid him mostly because of his knack to lecture them - he is well loved by the people in Cyrkensia for his good deeds during his younger days, which he still keeps up today. Besides his twin-children Detlef and Denna - he adopted Brandon 15 years ago and raised him like his own child. "I wish you knew how much my heart hurts, not because I want you to feel any pain but because I want you to know how much I care about you. I care so much it hurts." ''- Wunibald & Detlef: A Support Childhood and Teenage Years: Wunibald was found in Age of five in a Forrest near a Orphanage which took him in. He couldn't speak any known language and couldn't communicate for the first months. During this period he learned how valuable it is that everyone works together, and everyone has their thing there are really good at it. His time in the Orphanage he holds very dear to him, 'until this day,' most of his money he earns he donates to them. While the years passed by he had different Jobs to help the Orphanage, and one day he even knocked out a Leader of a group of teenaged petty criminals and took the leadership of them. From his experiences in the past he created a kind of school where the Kids teaching others what they could the best, that one day ended with help from persons they gave them the chance to learn math, reading and writing. That was when Wunibald noticed he wanted to be one day a teacher. One of his jobs even ended up with being an assistant to a doctor where he learned important basics that would help him through life. In this period of his life he gained friendship that will live a life long. Several owners of shops, or persons with happy family, tell stories its all thanks about him. (About the stories he was messing with respect persons, chaotic lively and being a womanizer will briefly be ignored) Adulthood: About the circumstances Wunibald keeps quiet about, only one night he had to fight a mysterious Swordmaster. After the lost fight he got blackmailed to work for this man, who is really the owner of the Opera House. The biggest touristic attraction and favorite Spot of the King himself. Forced to reclass into Butler, he got used as Assassine by night and Housekeeper at night. Very quickly knew Wunibald what it really was about why he got into this house... During this traumatic time, he ended up befriending the Daughter - and talented Songstress Astrid and quickly they bonded and fell in love for each other. The next years he had a tight schedule of not letting anyone know whats going one between a peasant and noble. When it was announced that Astrid was pregnant mostly everyone of the servants knew who the father was, and Ernst himself already had a faint suspicion, but his only act was ordering to poison Astrid enough, so she would lose the baby. In the months of pregnancy they didn't dared to met each other in secret again. Wunibald prepared a hiding spot for both but without any eyes on him the preparations took very long. But the day it was done, the baby came, and due the skin color of the baby, Ernst was looking for Wunibald. Being warned by the servants, and scared to the bones, he running off without Astrid and his child, using the preparations he did for himself. Leaving him with guilt for the rest of his life. The years after the events: Barely is known what happened, and how he ended up searching for his Children and Astrid again, one of the known facts are that he found Brandon in an orphanage he visited - searching for the children they left somewhere near the borders - as he got told. Seeing himself in this boy he adopts him and stays at one place, so Brandon could go into school. Only with help through friends and lot of different jobs he could pay for the education of this boy. Often there were days where he had to decide between food for him, or School needs for Brandon. This time became filled with guilt and without knowing how not to use this child to suppress his feelings and asking for forgiveness. Leaving Brandon even bitter about him, and running off in age of 18, making Wunibald taking his search again for his children... During the next seven years he found Brandon being - despite being raised different - serving not even a noble, a royal! and having fun in battle. Raising questions in Wunibald if he was ever supposed to be a father and getting children... slowly demotivating him over the years for the search of his family, and forgiveness in his mistakes. Specifics: Since he was forced into the Butler class his magic stats are very low, he isn't able to use any staff higher then rank E. The moment you reclass him it's not possible to reclass him as a butler again. (Except Partner/Friendship seal) Pre-War relationships: * Befriended with Amai, Seren * 'Unlabeled' connection with Sepherena In-Game Growth Rates Supports '''Romantic Supports (Canon)' * Corrin/Kamui * Orochi * Reina * Nyx * Charlotte Romantic Supports (Fatesona) * Vivi * Gregoria * Fae * Emmelia * Finn * Yves * Miyu Other Supports (Fatesona) * Detlef * Brandon * Denna * Children Units of S-Supports * Atticus * Amane * Amai * Antoine * Elliot Quotes "Is this how it ends? Will my children...be...at least okay..?" - Wunibalds defeat quote before Recruiting Detlef "I don’t… I won’t… I am not ready to die…please…I…''I am scared." ''- Wunibalds defeat quote